


All I Really Need To Know I Learned From Watching Highlander

by TMar



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: A list of things a person can learn from watching Highlander.





	All I Really Need To Know I Learned From Watching Highlander

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to the Highlander email list, HIGHLA-L (which still exists, BTW) and someone printed it and gave it to the producers of the show! They framed it and put it up in the production offices! The producers sent me a letter and the Highlander press kit as a thank-you.
> 
> Other people (at least a dozen) also contributed items to the list. If you are one of them, let me know and I can check my original file and credit you.

ALL I REALLY NEED TO KNOW I LEARNED FROM WATCHING HIGHLANDER

Even the most unlikely people have some good in them  
Everyone has some reason for what they do  
Holy ground is peaceful  
The occasional flashback helps relieve tension  
We all need friends  
It's important to help people  
Money is useful, but it isn't everything  
Don't let people use you  
Always pay your parking tickets  
Don't fence merchandise - you meet the wrong kind of people  
Take a minute to tell children fairy tales  
Tell your Significant Other you love them  
Don't jump off buildings - it makes a mess  
Beware sultry black-haired women with swords  
There are no points for placing second  
Listen to your suspicions - ten to one they're right  
Don't go roaming in the mountains by yourself  
Learn to track - it might come in handy  
Try not to get into fights on New Year's Eve  
Don't be too proud to accept help  
Always have your sword handy  
Trenchcoats look great  
Keep your eye on what you're looking at  
All people need to know where they come from  
Trust your instincts  
The more the world changes, the more it stays the same  
Good people can make the world a better place  
Paris is a great place to visit  
All it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing  
Don't drink things that are bad for you  
Sometimes it helps to confess your sins  
Weird things can happen at art shows  
The Paris Opera House attracts weirdos  
Be nice instead of nasty - it's so much easier for everyone  
Don't interrupt someone who is delivering a baby  
Obsession is often dangerous  
Don't get into fights near trains  
A new identity can be a way to start over, but only in an emergency  
Female thieves will get you into trouble  
Do not apologise for your life  
It's never too late to do something else  
The world of fashion can be brutal  
Before ordering, make sure you know what the menu says  
Don't tick off people with more power than you  
Don't play with swords unless you know what you're doing  
There's no such thing as bail in France  
Boiling oil can really hurt  
Try to get on with people  
Beware fanatics. They could get you killed.  
Relieve tension by exercising. Beating people up is generally not good.  
Bookstores hold many secrets  
When watching someone, remember: don't get caught  
Live for something; don't drift through life emotionlessly  
Put passion into whatever you do  
Always look for the positive side of things  
Decide where and how you want to spend your life  
Try to cheat Fate. It doesn't matter if you can't. Keep trying.  
Pay attention to warnings  
If someone kidnaps you, be resourceful. You might escape.  
Be prepared for anything  
Darkness is only the absence of light. You have four other senses.  
It's not a good idea to wander the streets in the middle of the night  
Let go of the past; nothing lasts forever  
Don't rush headlong into situations  
It pays to know a few foreign languages  
Nothing you do brings anyone back  
It isn't easy to kill people. Avoid it at all costs.  
Trying to counterfeit dollar bills will just give you more problems  
Never give up on your dreams  
Trying to fry someone at a crematorium is a really stupid idea  
Highlanders should stick together  
Know how to look after a baby - you'll have to eventually  
Having a few mountain-climbing skills can't hurt  
Don't let friends talk you into things - especially ones that might hurt  
There is more to life than the letter of the law  
Stay away from paint and painters  
Tell the truth. Lies are always discovered.  
Play by the rules whenever possible  
Don't let your neighbour take showers on your barge  
Vampires don't exist, but some things are just as scary  
Always have a way out  
Leave sarcophagi closed  
Holding grudges only prolongs the pain  
Men always look good in togas  
Always have a sense of humour, especially when you're fighting for your life  
When someone confronts you, make sure you're who they're looking for  
Don't brandish your sword in public. Especially not in broad daylight.  
People older than you sometimes know more  
Take a bath every day  
Don't ever doubt yourself  
If you make a vow to help someone, keep it  
Old friends are often the best  
Know who you are and stay true to it  
Respect other people's philosophies, but choose your own path  
Wanting a normal life is understandable, if not always possible  
Protect those you love as well as you can  
Listen to your mentor  
Question what you don't understand  
Tire irons can come in handy  
Stay out of parking garages  
Go to the park on occasion. It'll do you good.  
No matter your size, you can learn to defend yourself  
Every day you fish adds a year to your life  
Know all you can about someone before agreeing to marry them  
When someone says it's over repeatedly, they usually mean it  
Not all nightmares come from within  
Some things should not be done indoors  
Video cameras are often more trouble than they're worth  
Don't try to blackmail someone. You'll come unstuck.  
If you see two people fighting with swords, don't interrupt  
Stay out of things that don't concern you  
Too much glass in a house is just asking for trouble  
One tall story is fine. Too many will bore your audience.  
Great music will outlive us all  
If you want something, go for it. Refuse to be refused.  
If you cheat in any game, you'll pay for it  
Don't let others run your life, no matter how well they do it  
Make your own decisions about who your friends are  
People can change  
Take time to go to concerts and plays  
Unwind with a friend at the end of the day  
Learn how to use a computer  
Revenge doesn't change anything  
Rivalry, unchecked, can get you killed  
Don't make another adult's decisions for them  
Never underestimate your opponent  
Sometimes a normal life is impossible  
Don't blame others for your lot in life  
Don't trust men who listen to opera  
Know when to keep your pecker in your pants  
It's good to be a myth  
Live. Grow stronger. Fight another day.  
Age does not equal wisdom  
Civilizations rise and fall  
Our world is not an ant farm  
Interactive databases are fun  
Know when to improvise - and when not to  
The world has enough martyrs  
The view from the Eiffel Tower is great  
Life is about change  
Sometimes in life you have to do more than just watch  
Don't rely on a single sword technique  
Never trust someone whose name begins with 'K'  
Keep plenty of fake ID's handy  
Never correct a history professor  
It never hurts to be a little camera shy  
It's probably not a good idea to tango *really high* up  
If you kill someone, wait at least 5 minutes to make sure they're dead  
With a certain type of lover you can save a fortune in birth control  
Never let someone do something you should be doing  
Always be civil. Politeness doesn't cost anything.  
In some cultures minutes don't mean anything. Relax.  
Love them for all they're worth for whatever time they have  
Home is where the sword is  
Sometimes it's better just to disappear  
Maybe some legends are true  
We all have our rituals  
When someone tells you that revenge could get you killed, listen  
Make sure that it's justice you want, not revenge  
Sometimes there is no justice, only mercy  
The bigger the man's dog, the smaller the...  
Nature - you can't fight it  
Sometimes doing what you think is right can really hurt  
Luck, good or bad, is usually in the mind  
Some topics of study may seem impractical, but you never know  
The Crusades, it would appear, weren't much fun  
Never let a ten-year-old child near a sword  
When trying to survive, use whatever weapons you have  
One of each person on Earth is usually enough  
Don't take loans from the wrong people  
Sometimes promises are very hard to keep  
Never let the bad guy get away with it  
Housepainting can be relaxing  
There are things in life worse then death, so there are times you should not avoid danger  
It can be deadly to stand between a man and his dreams.  
Talent is something you have, not who you are  
You can spend the rest of your life living or the rest of it dying - it's your choice  
If you really want to do something nice for your ex-girlfriend, give her a house  
Chivalry is an outdated notion. Move with the times  
Never dump an unstable person and then turn your back on him or her  
'Someone had to' is as good a reason as any  
When the person who owns the place isn't looking, go ahead and throw your beer caps behind the fridge  
If you break an oath, even for a good reason, there will be a day of reckoning  
Don't lose your head  
And remember, there can be only one.


End file.
